SFF is a process in which three-dimensional (3D) objects are constructed utilizing a computer model of the objects. These processes are used for example for visualization, demonstration and mechanical prototyping of objects.
One SFF technique, known as 3D printing, is performed by layer-by-layer inkjet deposition of building materials. Depending on the materials, the layers are then cured or solidified. The process of layer by layer deposition and solidification is repeated until a 3D object is formed. The building materials may include modeling materials and supporting materials, which form the object and the temporary support constructions supporting the object as it is being built, e.g. where objects include overhanging features or shapes, e.g. curved geometries, negative angles, voids, and so on. After completion of printing, support constructions are generally removed to reveal the final shape of the fabricated object.
Generally speaking, during SFF a material is deposited to produce the desired object and another material is deposited to provide support for specific areas of the object during building, and to assure adequate vertical placement of subsequent object layers. In some cases, the same material is used for forming both the object and the support structures supporting it. The materials may be initially liquid or viscous and are subsequently hardened to form the required layer shape. The hardening process may be performed by a variety of methods, e.g. cooling or UV curing.
Removal of a support structure from an object may be difficult and time consuming, and may also damage the final formed object. It would therefore be advantageous to have a method of SFF enabling easy, inexpensive, fast and convenient removal of support constructions from a fabricated object.